1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle AC (alternating current) generator mounted on a vehicle and, more particularly, relates to an attachment structure of a battery terminal for power output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a battery terminal for power output has been attached to a vehicle AC generator at the back of the generator. There are largely two types of generator structures. First, one type is such that components such as a rectifier and a voltage regulator (hereinafter, referred to as a “regulator”) are arranged inside a bracket serving as a housing. The other type is such that those components are arranged outside the bracket and are protected by a resin-made cover.
In the former case, the battery terminal is attached to a rear bracket; in the latter case, the battery terminal is attached to the cover. Then, an attachment direction of the battery terminal is determined by the shape of the rear bracket in the former case; in the latter case, the attachment direction is determined by the shape of a heat sink of the rectifier or the cover.
There are two attachment ways in the configuration of the battery terminal according to the aforementioned known device. One way is that the battery terminal is provided with a space for the battery terminal on the rear bracket or the cover and is attached in such a way as to be fitted there; the other way is that the battery terminal is attached in such a way as to be arranged on a surface of the rear bracket or the cover.
In the former case, the attachment direction of the battery terminal is determined by the shape of a fitting portion of the rear bracket or the cover, or by the shape of a flange for battery terminal attachment of the heat sink of the rectifier. In the latter case, the attachment direction of the battery terminal is determined by a direction of a fitting portion provided on the surface of the bracket or the cover.
However, there are various requests that the angle of the battery terminal is required to be in an upward direction or in a downward direction for each car maker or vehicle depending on an attachment position of the generator, a harness mounting method, or the like at customer requirements or the like. In order to meet the requirements, in the case of changing the attachment direction of the battery terminal, in the former case, the bracket, the cover, the heat sink, or the battery terminal having a special shape needs to be newly set. Each of these components is a formed component by a die and, in the case of new set, unnecessary costs are incurred. Furthermore, variations of components increase and therefore various disadvantages such as degradation in productivity are incurred.
In addition, in the latter case, if fitting portions for determining the attachment direction of the battery terminal are provided in plural number on the surface of the bracket or the cover, the angle of the battery terminal can be changed. However, the battery terminal is located on the surface of the cover or the bracket; therefore, there is a demerit in that the battery terminal largely protrudes from the backward side of the generator and the total shaft length of the generator increases.